


four hearts, three people

by multifanwho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, also a bit of fluff at the end, jealous!yaz, my document title for this is just 'filth' so, thats it, the doctor does that telepathic thing with yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwho/pseuds/multifanwho
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor encounter River and somehow they all end up in bed together, River promising to teach Yaz some of the things the Doctor can't resist- no matter the body
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan/River Song, Yasmin Khan/River Song, yeah you read that right - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	four hearts, three people

**Author's Note:**

> somehow I have ended up here, welcome to the sin bin we're all going to hell xoxoxoxoxox
> 
> also lets all imagine Yaz is older than the tender age of 20 for the sake of this 
> 
> (This work has nothing to do with the actresses that portray these characters on screen, this is based off of descriptions of the characters alone. The actresses are real people with real lives and families that are just doing their jobs, please remember to stay respectful)

The Doctor look so completely lost. None of them know entirely how they got here of course, but the Doctor- she’s the one that can’t really believe it. Yaz can see it in everything about her body language every time she opens her eyes to make sure the time lord is sitting patiently like she’s been told to. Although she’s lost, the Doctor evidently can’t tare her eyes away from watching.

It must be surreal, watching your wife undress your girlfriend and vice versa.

River is giving Yaz everything she’s never had with the Doctor. She’s certain, domineering, moving towards a clear purpose since it is so apparent that River is in control of this whole situation. Yaz is used to taking control of the Doctor and now she feels slightly stuck in the middle. It isn’t a bad thing since River has already said she’s going to teach her a few things about the blonde that can be used in the future to her advantage, but the main thing she’s learning right now is that all three of them are getting restless. So, using her instinct and initiative, Yaz runs her hand up the inside of River’s thigh with its destination in her sight.

“Someone’s eager.” River rasps, impressed with her boldness, but steps backwards.

“I want to get to her.” Yaz admits. Get River out the way then she can sort out the Doctor.

“You won’t be able to give her anything in this state.” River walks towards Yaz with such a presence Yaz can only step backwards until the Doctor catches her; her arms a welcome weight around her middle and her lips even more welcome on her back. “Let’s give you some staying power first?”

In a swift movement Yaz ends up turned around and sitting in the Doctor’s lap facing her. Her hands rest on her shoulders to settle herself and the Doctor similarly goes to fondle with Yaz’s naked chest in front of her but River’s hands push hers back onto the mattress while her front presses into Yaz’s back.

“No touching, there’s a good girl.” River demands. The Doctor groans but she listens to her.

Yaz is touched enough without her though, one of River’s hands squeezing her boobs together, the other wetting themselves with the arousal between Yaz’s legs. With the final addition of a finger pushing inside her and lips sucking gently on her neck Yaz lets a sigh slip out of her mouth and she sinks back into River, pushing her hips towards the Doctor. She wishes she could see what she looks like from the Doctor’s point of view right now- what the both of them look like. This part feels like a show for the Doctor’s benefit but god does it feel good. If the Doctor can’t touch Yaz, the least she can do is rest their foreheads together.

 _“Don’t react. Just think.”_ The Doctor’s voice bounces around Yaz’s skull and it’s a sensation like nothing Yaz has ever experienced before.

 _“How are you doing this?”_ Yaz thinks like she’s told, using every ounce of concentration she has to ignore the talented hand down her front rubbing and circling her like it’s a simple dance.

 _“Telepathy. She can’t hear. Are you still okay with all this?”_ The Doctor asks. Her eyes keep fluctuating between Yaz’s eyes and River, who is making easy work of Yaz’s neck.

Yaz nods ever so lightly so that River can’t detect their communication. _“Are you?”_

_“Touch between my legs.”_

“Oh God…” Yaz moans out loud as her fingers instantly feel damp fabric and a rise in temperature. She knows this feeling all too well and she wants more than anything to finish herself and give the Doctor what she needs. Just the thought itself makes her whine and collapse into her a little- the Doctor managing to catch her with her lips- swiftly. River doesn’t notice. Or if she does she lets it slide.

_“Let me show you how I see you.”_

Yaz gets no time to prepare herself before her mind is filled with images of herself which at first is weird and the Doctor must sense that because she moves her thoughts from what’s happening in front of her now to past times together. It’s her, obviously, but she’s far more attractive than she sees herself in the mirror. The shimmering sheen of sweat covering her body makes her glow like a goddess made out of explosions of stars. The noises she makes and how they feel against the Doctor’s ear. She can see herself convulsing on the Doctor’s fingers and along with the sight she feels it. The Doctor keeps her telepathic hold on her while River’s fingers make her come- falling into the Doctor rather than back into River even though the Doctor is still following her instruction not to touch.

Before she’s ridden her orgasm out completely her hands are grasping at the Doctor’s shirts, begging her limbs to behave so that she can remove the Doctor’s clothes. Her fingers can’t stop fumbling and the Doctor has to resort to (just a frantically) help out.

“You’re beautiful. Both of you.” The Doctor says, still scrambling to rid herself of all restrictive clothing.

“You’re such a romantic in this body.” River winks as Yaz hops off her lap to work on her trousers.

“So the twenty four years on Darillium meant nothing?” The Doctor raises an eyebrow. Yaz can’t see, but she can hear it in the way she asks.

 _Twenty four years_ , Yaz thinks to herself. How much past is she missing out on? Why is that fact making her feel like such a third wheel?

“Of course they meant something, my love.”

Yaz hears River purr the words and occupies herself by ridding the Doctor of her boots and socks, delaying her trip back up to the Doctor’s face by kissing the insides of her legs, not wanting her to see she’s jealous or upset because then this whole thing would end and Yaz doesn’t want it to- not yet.

“You’re not intruding.” The Doctor says, grabbing Yaz’s wrist to hold her hand and Yaz guesses the telepathic link between them is still dormant. Or it just shows on her face. “I want you here just as much.”

 _“Please fuck me.”_ The Doctor’s voice rings through her skull again with a totally different tone to what was just coming out of her mouth. Desperate. Pleading. _“Please.”_

Yaz, always wanting to please the Doctor in all areas of companionship, dips her head back down to leave long wet kisses along the Doctor’s hipbone. She’s almost there, she can smell her, she can see how slick and wet she is.

“You’re skipping all the fun stuff.” River sings, placing two fingers under Yaz’s chin, forcing her head back up and away from the Doctor’s already throbbing cunt without being touched at all. The older woman holds Yaz’s gaze with devilish intent. “Feel how she squirms.”

Yaz can only watch a learn as River scrapes her teeth along the Doctor’s neck, resting her mouth around a hardened nipple and making the Doctor gasps and wrap her arm around Yaz’s shoulder. Yaz imitates the same with her fingers on her other breast, twisting and pinching her skin to make her hips buck. River and Yaz have the same idea and hold down a side of her hip each. River glides down the Doctor’s body so elegantly to leave more and more kisses along the top of her pubic bone. So close yet so far at the same time. Yaz takes a different approach and assaults the Doctor’s neck intending to leave a mark. The blonde is sweating and struggling to keep herself together but she behaves until she can’t and pulls Yaz in to kiss her with greed and hunger.

“Okay?” Yaz whispers to check in.

“I’m losing my mind.” The Doctor mumbles, wiping some of her tussled hair out of her eyes using her arm.

“You’re doing so well sweetie.” River steals a kiss. Yaz wonders if the Doctor kissing _her_ looks as natural as that.

River spreads her legs either side of the Doctor’s head, encouraging the other woman to rest her head right between her thighs. Yaz, being a woman that knows what she wants, gets straight to lapping up the Doctor’s wetness, savouring each taste, dipping inside every now and then before delicately kissing the nub in front of her. Yaz plays around, having learnt that the Doctor responds well to being teased, nudging her with her nose and her chin before curling her lips and the rest of her mouth around her.

“More.” The Doctor whimpers above her.

Knowing what she means Yaz positions her wrist under her chin and teases one finger outlining her entrance. The Doctor lifts her hips and Yaz treats her to the ‘more’ she wants when her arm pins her waist down again.

“You’ve always liked it inside.” River teasingly mumbles against the Doctor’s cheek as Yaz slides another finger into the warmth with ease.

Another pang of jealousy. The fierce emotion speeds up Yaz’s fingers and makes her tongue relentless in nature. Fucking her hard and fast it’s hand to hold the Doctor down. Yaz and River make a great team with Yaz pinning the Doctor down by her hips and River palming and pinching her breast and holding her shoulder at the same time. And the noises the Doctor’s making, Jesus Christ the moaning and grunting and heavy breathing makes Yaz grateful River made her go first because she can feel the tension building up throughout her whole body again.

The Doctor grips her wife’s thigh with one hand and clings onto Yaz’s head with such a grasp it makes Yaz squeak against her clit, only enforcing Yaz’s head to stay in it’s place even more in response. Yaz doesn’t stop when the Doctor’s back lifts off the bed, her inside clenching around Yaz’s fingers trying to tell her it’s okay to stop, she’s finished, but Yaz doesn’t stop. Not until the Doctor is a panting helpless mess.

Yaz would be happy to let the Doctor rest for a minute or so. Let her catch her breath and maybe laugh about how hard she comes. However, Yaz is not River Song, and River decides now is the perfect time to sit on the Doctor’s face. Unsurprisingly, the Doctor complies to the request. All Yaz can do is watch now. Watch how the woman she’s falling in love with fucks someone else in front of her. She should be mad- should be raging over the fact they’ve ended up here, positively fuming but she isn’t. Strangely, it’s more of a turn on than anything.

Cautiously, Yaz takes hold of the Doctor’s hand that isn’t groping River’s backside- her left- and with both of their hands together helps guide her into touching her in all the right places. A second into it the Doctor flips the switch and musters up all her strength to topple River over onto her back.

“Lay down Yaz.” The Doctor says, not even looking at her just too busy tormenting River and repositioning herself to do anything but instruct.

“Wha-?”

“I said lay down.” The Doctor raises her voice to a growl of sorts sending a fresh wave of hot arousal rush through her.

“There she is.” River says, grinning, like she knows something Yaz doesn’t.

The Doctor possessed with something Yaz has never seen before lays a few more kisses down River’s torso in the time it takes Yaz to lay next to her on her back, then Yaz’s legs are pushed apart with power so that the Doctor can lay between on her stomach. Her right leg rests on the Doctor’s shoulder so that her arm can reach across and finger River while her mouth keeps busy. There’s not a lack of energy like Yaz thought and the Doctor works her up embarrassingly easily.

 _“You taste so fucking good.”_ The Doctor’s voice once again ripples through Yaz’s consciousness sending a shiver down her spine. _“Don’t wait to finish, I know you’re already close. Let go.”_

Yaz relaxes as she’s almost under the impression the two of them are alone together, making it easy for her to close her eyes, tune into River’s moaning in addition to the Doctor’s lips, teeth and tongue stimulating the nerves in her clit and come. Hard.

She either blacks out or is so overwhelmed by her senses Yaz doesn’t notice when the Doctor moves to lay on top of her. She only notices when she kisses her, rocking her hips into her all the while still managing to give River enough attention to bring her close. The Doctor isn’t her own for long as she decides to share her slickened lips with River, moving back and forth between the two of them giving River that extra amount of attention she needs to make her thighs tremble and clamp around the Doctor’s wrist.

Sensing it’s over- all of them beat and finished- the Doctor lays between the two of them until breathing patters slow back down to normal. Yaz listens to the familiar thrums of the Doctor’s hearts alongside the human beat of hers and Rivers. Whether it be her sense of duty over them both or the fact she’s feeling chivalrous the Doctor makes sure everyone is under the covers- still with no words exchanged.

“Are you alright Yaz?” River asks. Yaz nods gently in response. “And you, Doctor?”

“Always.”

An hour passes and the Doctor passes out under the sheets, resting her head in her wife’s chest and pushing their bodies together, leaving Yaz to just lay by their side and run her finger’s through the Doctor’s hair. She likes it when she does it. She’s done it so much now it's kind of like a comfort tick of hers. If Yaz does it the Doctor can feel she’s there and she’s safe, and if Yaz can feel the Doctor’s hair it means she’s alive and still breathing in this particular body.

“When was the last time she slept?” River whispers. Yaz hadn’t realised she was still awake too.

“Since I’ve known her? Probably the night she regenerated.” Yaz tells her through a whisper just as quiet. She looks up from the Doctor’s sleeping face and partly opened, drooling mouth, to see the sadness in River’s eyes. She really cares about the Doctor, that much is obvious. “She only pretends to sleep around me but I know she isn’t.”

“She wants you the most you know.” River says.

“You’re her wife.” Yaz reminds her.

“Yes, but, at this point I’m just a familiar body. Our timelines were never meant to cross here.” River does that time traveler thing Yaz has caught the Doctor doing in the middle of when she thinks she’s alone. Contemplating. Maybe reminiscing. But most certainly grieving. “Essentially, we’ve already mourned each other. You’re her future now. Well, until you… leave.”

River skips and skirts around what she really means. Yaz will be with her until she voluntarily leaves or she dies one way or another. It’s so simple yet so complicated at the same time. She’s just a human. A plain and simple human being.

“River, I don’t know what I can give her.” Yaz whispers her confession that usually only sees the dark of the night.

“Just be there.” River smiles, reassuring Yaz even though she still doesn’t really know anything about her. “And maybe an orgasm or two every few nights but she likes to think she’s better than that.”

Yaz giggles quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping topic of conversation. But it does stir her enough to make her roll over and drape an arm across Yaz’s waist.

“My Yaz.” She mumbles. Barely audible, but heard nonetheless.

Yaz feels her face and neck blush and grow hot at both the fact the Doctor said that in her sleep and that River witnessed it. There isn’t a single wavelength of hatred or envy that comes from River. Only a hint of love that slips through her defenses like a blessing. Yaz takes the Doctor’s hand so it isn’t slipping off her waist and holds it with a weak grip, kissing her forehead at the same time. River takes the opportunity to run her own fingers through the Doctor’s hair, feeling how soft she is for herself like she might never see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are wondering what was going through my head when I wrote this it was just Little Big's eurovision song for this year on repeat
> 
> also I've never really written river before so I don't know how the fuck this turned out at ALL


End file.
